


A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

by redriotoperator



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Kid Iwaizumi Hajime, Kid Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Pre-Established Relationships, i cranked this out in one go y'all, probably not, they make me soft your honor, will i ever write something that ISN'T iwaoi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redriotoperator/pseuds/redriotoperator
Summary: Oikawa's gallery was filled with what one would expect-- instagram worthy candids and stylized photos, sunsets, his friends being dorks, Takeru, and of course, his brute of a boyfriend.But what was inside Iwaizumi's cluttered and unorganized phone?///AKA I wanted an excuse to write fluffy Iwaoi from Iwaizumi's perspective as he remembers small memories of his relationship wit Oikawa.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro & Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 183





	A Picture's Worth A Thousand Words

It was no surprise to anyone that Oikawa ran one of the most successful instagram accounts of their prefect. He was insanely popular within Seijoh, not to mention with almost any school within the Miyagi district. In Iwaizumi’s opinion-- it was an odd thing to be proud of. Who cares how many followers or likes Oikawa gets on a weirdly stylized photo of a bowl of ramen? He’s been with him when he’s taken those photos-- watching with a raised eyebrow as he shifts everything on the table for the “best shot”. 

It was odd.

Though his instagram was filled with over 200 photos (Iwaizumi’s had like 55 tops), his phone was filled with upwards of 2,000 pictures. He liked to take group selfies, candid photos of their team or their friends, lots of photos of Takeru at his volleyball training, and a whole folder dedicated to selfies. He organized his photos into folders-- himself, group hangouts, Hanamaki and Matsukawa being a cute, dorky couple, and an entire folder dedicated to Iwaizumi pictures. He’d never admit outloud but that one held the most.

Iwaizumi’s phone wasn’t that organized.

He had a few folders, mainly to organize pictures of homework or notes he took to try and copy down and understand during the weekend. Or pictures of the upcoming weeks training schedules. Oikawa often chastised him-- telling him his photo gallery was as unorganized as Iwa was as a person.

But he liked it like that.

Besides, if he had to organize them into folders based on their subject he’d had to admit just how many pictures of Oikawa he had saved in his phone.

He didn’t realize just how many he had stored away until a stormy Friday night. The weekend was cold, Saturday’s overcast was worse than Friday-- and Friday had been  _ bad.  _ They had both ended up stumbling to Iwaizumi’s house, both drenched in rain that left them shivering. They quickly fell into their routine, Iwa grabbed some pajamas of his that Oikawa had all but claimed, the two towelled off, did some homework, watched a movie with dinner, and then went to Iwaizumi’s room to sleep like the dead since practice the next day was cancelled.

Oikawa fell asleep quickly, arms wrapped around Iwaizumi’s waist as he pressed his chest to Iwa’s side, lips pressed softly to his boyfriend’s shoulder. Iwa’s left arm was being used as a cushion for Oikawa’s head, and he knew he’d wake up with no feeling from the shoulder down but the relaxed look on Oikawa’s face made it worth it. Iwa wishes he could fall asleep as quickly as Oikawa, dead to the world, ignoring the thunder that was crashing down around them. 

But luck was never on his side.

So instead of laying there and allowing his mind to wander too much, he picked up his phone and scrolled through any and all social media platforms he had-- which wasn’t much. After a few minutes of scrolling he gave up on trying to lull himself to sleep, choosing to go through and delete old homework answers and schedules from his photos. 

His thumb kept scrolling though, and curiosity got the better of him as he made his way towards the dead center of his gallery. He clicked the first one that caught his eye, instantly his screen showing an older photo of his boyfriend.

He felt a smile forming on his face. Oikawa was looking forward, unaware that Iwa had been taking his photo. He had ice cream on the tip of his nose, and was moving to rub it away, mouth open as he continued to ramble about something. That had been on their anniversary dessert-- they had gone out after practice, and his mom wanted photo proof that they were both alive and not drinking or doing something illegal.

_ “-- and I’m just  _ saying  _ that if a franchise wants to keep itself alive that they should actually hire good writers! It’s not the audience’s fault they’re tired of the same movie in different formats. I mean-- seriously? How many Fast and Furious movies can be  _ made _?” _

_ Iwa blinked, looking up from his bowl of ice cream, “You’ve seen a Fast and Furious film?” _

_ Oikawa’s cheeks puffed up, eyes narrowing, “Well, no.” _

_ “So they could all be different?” _

_ “Maybe! But how many movies can be made about the same group of people driving cars through buildings?” _

_ “A lot, apparently.” _

_ His boyfriend grumbled, stabbing angrily at his banana split, glaring as a cherry fell onto the table. He quickly moved it, sitting it on his napkin-- whereas Iwaizumi would have said  _ “five second rule”  _ and plopped it in his mouth. “Don’t even know what Makki  _ sees  _ in those movies.” _

_ Iwa tilted his head, a short laugh bubbling from his chest. “Seriously? Is that what you two were arguing about earlier?” _

_ “He said the Fast and Furious films were better than the Aliens franchise!” _

_ “Aren’t there a shit ton of those movies though?” _

_ “Yes but those movies are actually  _ good  _ Iwa-chan!” _

_ Iwa snorted, letting his spoon rest in his mouth for a few seconds. “I think that’s all subjective really.” _

_ Oikawa glared. “Says the man who would risk his life for a new Godzilla movie.” _

_ “Hey,” He waved his spoon in his boyfriend’s direction, “The Americans keep trying to steal it-- we need original content from there!” _

_ He received a laugh in response, rolling his eyes as Oikawa brought a too large spoonful up to his mouth. Iwa’s phone buzzed, and he glanced at his screen, prepared to ignore it-- but it was a text from his mother, and not wishing to face her wrath he unlocked his phone. _

_ hajime are you with tooru right now? _

_ yes ma _ _   
_ _ we’re eating ice cream _

_ ice cream? _

_ it’s a friday night and you two are teenagers _

_ you sure it’s just ice cream _

_ He rolled his eyes. Leave it to his mother to worry that Iwa and Oikawa were out drinking at a party. He opened his camera, bringing his phone up and snapping a quick shot of Oikawa before sending it to his mom. As it sent he let his eyes linger, smile softening his gaze as he took in the messy sight of his still angrily, babbling boyfriend. Normally Oikawa would get mad when a candid photo was taken of him-- he always wanted to make sure his hair was perfect and the camera got his good side. But to Iwa-- any photos of him were perfect. His mom responded. _

_ alright  _

_ just wanted to be sure _

_ tell tooru i say hello! _

_ With a huff he stuffed his phone into his pocket, looking up and letting a lopsided smirk form. Oikawa had gotten most of the ice cream off of his face, a small smeer on the tip of his nose as he cleaned the rest of the ice cream from his bowl. Grabbing one of the napkins Iwa moved to wipe the blob off. Oikawa looked up, blinking in surprise. _

_ Balling the napkin up Iwa shrugged, “You still had some ice cream on you.” He threw it at him, laughing at the offended squawk sent his way. _

It had been such a simple date, but as he looked at the picture on his phone he felt his heart fluttering as much as it had been then. Looking down at his sleeping boyfriend he shifted, pressing a soft, barely there kiss to the crown on his head. Oikawa shifted some, muttering something non-intelligent as his nose crinkled, eyebrows furrowing before he mellowed out, sighing as he fell deeper asleep.

He swiped, scrolling past a few photos of when Makki and Mattsun decided to dump some ice water on Kyoutani and had to run for their lives. Iwa had tried to warn them, but as per usual, they didn’t listen. To this day Kyoutani refused to be near them alone.

The next photo that made him stop was another Oikawa picture-- no surprise there. This had been a winter day, a weekend where the third years had gone to a cabin Mattsun’s uncle and aunt offered for the boys to stay in for the three days. None of the boys knew how to ski or snowboard, so they stuck to roasting marshmallows on the fire and drinking cheap hot cocoa with tiny marshmallows. 

Oikawa was standing, pillow in hand as he beat Makki over the head with a determined look on his face. His hair was a mess, presumably having faced his own pillow attack.

_ “The fact that we agreed to come here with...no actual game plan says a lot about who we are.” Mattsun’s voice was deep and startled Oikawa out of the sleepy trance he had been in. _

_ He stretched, setting his mug on the side table, curling up into Iwa’s side like a cat seeking warmth. Iwa didn’t mind, laying his arm across Oikawa’s shoulders and holding him closer. _

_ Makki hummed from his spot on the floor, flinging his head back and wincing when it came in contact with Iwa’s knee. “Ow.” _

_ “We don’t have to do outside shit while we’re here.” _

_ Iwa raised an eyebrow, “Then why travel to a ski cabin if we’re planning on doing what we could do at one of our houses?” _

_ Mattsun took a completely different approach, “Are you suggesting a foursome? That’s a bit sudden Takahiro-- you’re ruining my ten step plan on wooing them.” _

_ Makki choked on his drink as Oikawa blinked sluggishly at the dark haired man. Iwa shook his head with a small smile, “No thanks-- I have standards.” _

_ The two exchanged a look before Mattsun joked, “And you’re dating Oikawa?” _

_ Said boy sat up quickly, throwing Iwa’s arm backwards as he glared at his friend. His mouth parted, an offended sound squeaking out as his drowsiness was thrown to the side. “Excuse me?” _

_ Mattsun was struggling to hold laughter back, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth as he snorted. “I’m just saying-- ” _

_ He was cut off as a pillow was sent flying at his face, not having enough reaction time to catch it before it smacked him and fell to the ground. He blinked a few times, sending an empty glare at his captain. “Dickwad.” _

_ Oikawa stuck his tongue out, “Find a better insult eyebrows.” _

_ “Oh like yours are any good?” _

_ Makki let out a make-shift war cry, startling the other three as he lunged upwards with his own pillow, bringing it down harshly on Oikawa’s head with a triumphant look on his face. Iwa scooted himself down the length of the couch, not wanting to get between the feud that would come between the two of them. _

_ Oikawa yelped, pushing Makki away and staring wide eyed as the pink haired male laughed loudly, head thrown back. Mattsun had moved to grab the pillow that had been thrown at him-- however he decided to use this as a shield, holding it in front of his chest as he watched the two. _

_ “Hanamaki!” _

_ Makki just continued to laugh, raising the pillow over his head once more as Oikawa stood, grabbing a different cushion from behind where Iwaizumi had been sitting. With a shake of his head, Iwa moved to grab his phone, debating if he should record this to tease the other two or simply try and get awful photos of the two. _

_ He opted for the latter-- managing to snap a few before the pair were both sitting on the ground, breathing heavily as they loosely clutched the pillows in their hands. Oikawa spoke up, “I think I won.” _

_ “Did not!” _

_ “I did so!” _

_ “Like hell you did!” _

Iwa was pretty sure he had deleted most photos that had focused on Makki. He loved the guy like a brother, but if he had photos taking up storage on his phone it was not going to be of ugly faces from their pink haired wing spiker. 

Lightning flashed, illuminating the room for a few seconds before the pair were plunged back into darkness. Seconds later thunder shook the house, and he felt Oikawa stir next to him, pressing his face closer to Iwa, letting out a chopped snort.

Iwa couldn’t help but laugh softly. Oikawa was a beautiful man-- he knew it, Iwa knew it, everyone that met him knew it. But God was he an ugly sleeper. His hair was fluffier than normal, as he had chosen to allow it to air dry. It was a bit greasy from practice earlier that evening-- and he had a thin flow of drool coming from the side of his lips.

God did Iwa love him.

He continued to scroll through photos, holding back laughter as he came across some funny or awkward ones, ones that he had to remember to text to some of the others, old family photos, a few selfies his cousins took when they wanted to use snapchat filters.

He came across an old picture, hidden between a group photo of the team surprising Kindaichi for his birthday (said boy was in the center of the photo, steadily crying as he smiled at the camera) and a random photo of some flowers Iwa saw on a hike. It was taken by one of their parents, showing a younger Iwaizumi seated next to Oikawa on what looked like a hospital bench, Oikawa holding a bundle of blankets as Iwa looked on with curiosity.

That was the day Takeru was born, Iwa remembered with surprise.

_ If anyone had a right to be pacing Iwaizumi would think it would be Oikawa’s mom or dad-- or hell even his brother-in-law. But it was Oikawa, clad in torn jeans and a green and white striped shirt with a small UFO design on the sleeve.  _

_ “Oi-- Oikawa calm down.” _

_ Instead of sitting like Iwa hoped he merely stopped his pacing, standing in front of where Iwa was seated. “Do you think I’m not dressed up enough?” _

_ “That you’re-- what?” _

_ “Dressed up enough! Sensei had said something about first meeting a baby being important-- which if he remembers me badly?” _

_ Iwa’s eyebrows furrowed. “I don’t think people can remember the day they were born.” _

_ “What if he can? Iwa-chan I have to be a good uncle!” _

_ “You will be.” Is that what this was about? Oikawa sounded like  _ he  _ was about to become a parent. _

_ His sister’s water had broke when the two boys were at the Oikawa’s house watching TV. She had come down the stairs and asked where their parents were-- and Oikawa had answered that they had run to the grocery store to buy her favorite stuff for dinner. The look on his face when she explained what was happening was priceless. It was Iwa who had to call them, then being directed to call for an ambulance.  _

_ Oikawa had been looking forward to meeting his nephew for some time now-- and Iwa awkwardly side eyed him as he looked like he was going to be sick. His mom came out, a large grin on her face as she gestured for the two to follow her. _

_ “Mom! Is sissy okay?” Oikawa threw himself into her arms as Iwa stood behind the two. _

_ “She’s fine baby-- you two want to come meet the newest member of the family?” _

_ Iwa nodded shyly, as Oikawa’s eyes sparkled and he let go of his mom, grabbing Iwa’s hand as they walked quickly towards the room she had been ushered to a few hours ago. They stopped at the doorway, looking in with curiosity and apprehension. His sister was seated on a hospital bed, pale and sweaty but a happy grin on her face. _

_ “Ah! Your uncles are here,” Oikawa’s mom gently nudged them in and they came to stand next to her bed, peering down into the small face that peeked out from the green blanket. _

_ “He’s so squishy.” Oikawa mumbled, sending a short glare towards Iwa as he received a sharp pinch to his side. _

_ “Well he is only about an hour and a half old.” _

_ “That’s weird to think about…” Oikawa nodded in agreement. _

_ “Do you want to hold him?” _

_ All excitement left Oikawa’s body as he stepped back some, bumping into Iwa as he shrugged. “Dunno…” _

_ His mom let out a small laugh, and behind her Iwa was pretty sure he saw his parents standing out in the hall. Figures they’d all be here.  _

_ “Here, you two come sit here.” _

_ They were ushered to one of the uncomfortable two seater couches, pink and weirdly stiff. Oikawa’s mom moved, taking the sleeping baby from his mom and carefully making her way to the two ten year olds. Oikawa stiffened, moving to position his arms in the way he had been told to (and had practiced on baby dolls and sacks of flour to ensure he didn’t mess up). _

_ Gently, his nephew was lowered into his arms, and as the two boys peered down to look at the baby they both sucked in a breath, almost afraid to breath near someone so small and fragile. _

_ “Hello,” Oikawa’s voice was softer than Iwa had ever heard, “I’m your uncle Tooru, and that’s your uncle Iwa-chan. He’s a bit of a brute.” _

_ “Hey!” Iwaizumi hissed lowly, nose wrinkling in annoyance, “Don’t let that be the first thing you tell him about me!” _

_ Oikawa ignored him, watching in fascination as his nephew’s eyes opened slightly, unfocused eyes gazing forward towards his two uncles. Iwaizumi’s annoyance left him as he took in the chubby cheeks and lack of eyebrows. He was cute-- for a baby. _

_ “You think you’ll ever become a parent Tooru?” His sister spoke from the bed, smirking at the two boys with a soft, almost knowing look on her face. _

_ Oikawa sneered, “Kids are messy. Plus mom says they cost a lot.” _

_ “Dude! You can’t just  _ say  _ that when you’re holding your sister's kid!” _

_ Oikawa winced, “Oh-- uh.” _

_ She just laughed, “No no-- he’s right. They are messy, I mean take a look at your rooms.” The two boys flushed in embarrassment, “And they do cost a lot. God I don’t want to think about  _ that  _ now. But, they’re  _ awesome.  _ I mean c’mon, mom had  _ two  _ kids.” _

_ “Yeah cause she needed at least  _ one  _ good one.” Oikawa bit back, eyes never leaving his nephews face. _

_ “Who knows-- maybe you’ll have kids when you’re older. Maybe after you meet someone special.” _

_ Her husband laughed, placing a lingering kiss on her forehead, ignoring the sweat that spread salt across his lips. “I think he’s already found that someone.” _

_ That caused the two to look up in confusion, faces mimicking each other as they tried to process his words. What? _

_ Oikawa’s mom cut in, “Why not tell the boys the name you two settled on?” _

_ “Ah right. Takeru. Oikawa Takeru. A kickass name huh?” _

_ His mom yelled some, scolding her for cursing in front of not only her kid brother and his best friend, but her new born baby. _

_ “Hello, Takeru.” _

Iwa didn’t need a picture to remember the soft look on Oikawa’s face as he said that hello to his nephew. He remembered staring more at Oikawa after that-- a weird feeling in his stomach and a warmth in his heart. He remembers being confused as all hell at that time-- not understanding the knowing looks or teasing words, the weird butterflies in his stomach as the two had sat there.

He continued scrolling slowly through his pictures for about fifteen more minutes, softly remembering small tidbits of their lives together. He had pictures from the first time the two had drunk at Matsukawa’s house, photos and ridiculous selfies taken at festivals, he had a screenshot from Oikawa’s story when they had first gotten together-- one of the most awkward confessions to exist in Iwaizumi’s opinion.

But now…

He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, no sign of stress of worry on his face as he continued to rest, eyebrows softly brushing his cheeks, hair tickling the side of Iwa’s neck as he shifted some.

He opened his camera, thankful that the light for their house was near enough his window. On his phone, with the camera facing the two of them he could make out Oikawa’s form, just barely, but enough. 

He snapped a picture quickly, doing his best not to move around too much. In full brightness it was easy to see Oikawa in better detail, and he sighed through his nose, turning his phone off and plugging it in, allowing himself to fully relax in Oikawa’s hold.

He leaned his head towards the top of his crown, humming in content as he shut his eyes.

“I love you Tooru…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> IG: aj.coses.that or ajsartistry   
> Tumblr: get-1a-some-therapy


End file.
